


Sometime's I Worry About You Alex

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Crack, Gibson's Real Name Is Philippe Hugo Guillet, M/M, but then i dont, thanks wonston chortle, they bully alex and i feel bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “I’m just saying, I should be the lead singer!”Tommy rolls his eyes, third fucking time this week.akaa short fic for the boy band au from the dunkirk gc





	Sometime's I Worry About You Alex

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank wonston chortle because holy heck this au gives me life
> 
> also,  
> is this any good? probably not  
> do i know how to speak french? absolutely not

“I’m just saying, I should be the lead singer!”

Tommy rolls his eyes, third fucking time this week.

“Alex, we hired you as a drummer, you’re not going to magically become our singer, Philippe’s the singer, he’s always been the singer, and he will always be the singer,” Tommy explained, over pronouncing the last few words to hopefully get it through Alex’s six layers of hairspray.

“I’m just saying, people don’t like singing along to shit they don’t understand,” the drummer points out, gesturing wildly to Philippe, whose rolling his eyes and quietly strumming away at his guitar next to Tommy.

The Englishman furrows his brow, was Alex serious? “Have you seriously never heard of k-pop? Alex, you’re a nonce.” He hears his boyfriend chuckle from beside him- nonce had been one of the first words Philippe learnt, mostly because Tommy called Alex one on a near daily basis.

The drummer glared at the two a moment, before throwing both sticks over his shoulders and standing up off of his stool. “Give me one good reason that I can’t be the singer or I’m quitting the band,” neither of the other two men moved, if they had a penny for every time Alex threatened to leave the band, they might be able to play somewhere other than a dingy pub most of the time (even with Farrier’s help, stadiums didn’t come cheap).

“Alex, you’re gratuitous,”

“I’m just being passionate!”

“You can be ‘passionate’ without looking like you’re going to assault the mic stand, the audience doesn’t need to see you grinding up on a piece of equipment on stage” it was true, they’d given him a chance to sing when Philippe had a sore throat once, and he’d been unable to leave the mic stand alone, Tommy nearly wound up throwing his bass at him- Farrier asked afterwards if Alex was on anything!

Alex had started up again when Philippe smacked a hand down onto his thigh, looking up and at the brunet “Alex, shut the fuck up” he said in heavily accented English, and Tommy almost instantly cracked up into giggles at the shocked look on Alex’s face- it was almost like the drummer forgot Philippe could speak a bit of English sometimes, when, in reality, telling Alex off was half the reason the Frenchmen even started learning the language.

The scolding was enough to last them until halfway through rehearsal, the still grouchy brunet slamming away at his drums until he was distracted by Philippe struggling to remember the English parts of the song, stammering a moment as Tommy supplied the words. “C’mon Tommy, let me do the English and he could do the French! I don’t even have to move!”

“ _Alex a besoin de se taire”_ Philippe sung in his native language, Tommy recognising enough words to realise what the dark-haired male was saying, and the bass-player could only start giggling, sharing an amused look with his boyfriend as Alex started fuming in the drum corner.

“Gibby, don’t you start up again, Tommy what’s he saying? Stop, both of you!” he whined, smashing the symbol and leaving both guitar players to cringe and glare daggers at him.

“Alex, can’t we just practice the damn song and table this discussion for later?” Tommy asked, still plucking away at his bass, Philippe was too, and they were more than prepared to keep going, whether Alex stormed out or not. He slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out an ear bud and slipping it into the ear closest to Alex, the drummer still complaining but his words falling on deaf ears.

“Poisson” Tommy blurted out as Philippe trailed off into an instrumental part of the song, the male sharing a look with the bassist before smirking.

“Un soeur” Philippe said back, the two breaking into giggles, this always annoyed the living shit out of Alex.

“Je suis un bon petit ami” Tommy was in no way a good French speaker, but there were a few statements he’d quickly picked up on, for obvious reasons. Meanwhile, he could hear Alex yelling at them from the drumkit, and he knew it would only be a matter of moments before he called it and left the rehearsal early, leaving Tommy and Philippe to practice in peace. 

“Tu es un bon petit ami” Philippe confirmed, and Tommy couldn’t help the dumb smile on his face as he plucked away at the chords, all they’d have to do is started talking with a rhythm now and they’d practically be writing a new love song.

“Alright, alright, you two can have your fun, very funny, I’m leaving and I’m telling Farrier and he’s gonna tell you two to-” 

“To what? Get a drummer that complains less? Yeah have fun with that, seeya later Alex” Tommy sighed, watching the fired-up brunet throw his drumsticks on the ground before storming out. The two remaining men don’t stop playing as they hear the smack of his shoes against the floor grow quieter and quieter. “Alright, du haut?” 

_Later that afternoon_

Philippe and Tommy were listening to the set, tweaking and noting the lyrics and chords, when Alex skulked into the room, looking sulky and a lot like he’s about to give a textbook Alex apology. “Guys… I complained to Farrier” he mumbled, arms crossed against his chest and face curled into a frown. 

“Oh, did you now? I can imagine how sympathetic he would’ve been” 

“He said I’m only here because I’m pretty and I can bang a stick against a drum then he poured red wine into my coffee mug and closed the door on me…” Alex then paused, furrowing his brow, reconsidering his words. “Actually, I’m not even going to complain it was kind of hot” Tommy had relayed the first half to Philippe as best he could with the little French he knew, but then he couldn’t bring himself to even try with the second half. 

He could only frown, then sigh, shaking his head, patting an empty seat “Alex, sometimes I seriously worry for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu up on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
